Overtime
by mistress amethyst une
Summary: One-shot. "Wake up, Relena!" he bellowed, shaking her limp form. "Five minutes," she pleaded through her drowsy haze.


**Disclaimer: **GW = not mine

**Author's Note:** Workaholic Relena is a fun staple to work with. :p

**Overtime  
by mistress amethyst une**

"I'll leave this office once this presentation is perfect," she told him, waving her hand to shoo him away, her eyes plastered to the computer screen as her fingers battered the keyboard.

He remained frozen, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed, glaring at her.

"You know very well that perfection is unattainable," he pointed out.

"Then how'd I end up dating you, Mr. Perfect Soldier?" she queried, still not giving him the privilege of her gaze.

"Neither sarcasm nor flattery will help matters. You can finish that tomorrow."

"Why put it off? I'm almost done."

"You were almost done five hours ago."

"And I'm even closer to done now..."

"It's almost midnight."

"I'm not going to turn into a pumpkin."

"In my experience, you turn into something much worse. I don't want to deal with the sleep-deprived monster you turn into. Also, it takes way more than a kiss to wake you, princess."

He remembered the last time she stayed up far too late. The minute she hit the bed, she became impossible to rouse. When he signed up to be a Preventer, he always knew there was a risk that he would one day end up cursing the world as he held his client's lifeless body in his arms. He just never expected that it would turn out quite like this.

_"Wake up, Relena!" he bellowed, shaking her limp form. _

_"Five minutes," she pleaded through her drowsy haze._

_"There's no time for diplomacy," he persisted, shaking her so hard now her teeth chattered._

_"You're fired. Leave me be..."_

_That did it._

_He scooped her up, and carried her into the bathroom. He almost felt sorry for what he was about to do when she rested her head against his shoulder, nuzzling him._

_"Forgive me," he uttered, placing her on the tile floor of the shower stall._

_Still clad in her nightgown, Relena was then reduced to a screaming mess as she was exposed to a shower so cold she later swore she had been pelted with ice cubes._

_"Y-you're really fired now," she shivered, trying to rise from the floor even as her knees knocked against each other._

_"You can't fire me if ESUN fires you first," he smirked. "It's 0800. They're expecting you at 0930, and I hear traffic is murder."_

_He was quite sure what followed was the shortest shower any female in recorded history had ever taken._

"Well, you're not exactly a prince when you're pushing me out of bed," she grumbled. "Just get me stimulants from the Preventer labs again if you're so worried."

"Those drugs have side effects that make them the equivalent of truth serum. I'm not going to risk you trying to give the assembly another impassioned speech on how they're all hypocritical bigots with their heads up their asses."

"About that... Need I reiterate how I didn't appreciate your methods for silencing me?"

_"Ladies and gentlemen, before we begin, I have something to say. I think you're all-"_

_It was like watching a horrible disaster unfold in slow motion. If she'd had the time, she would have rubbed her eyes to see if she was hallucinating. Heero ran at her, grabbing her in one fell swoop and upsetting the rostrum. Pages of her speech fluttered off the stage as the microphone hit the floor with a bang and a sickening high-pitched tweet. Now slung over his shoulder, she struggled against him with all her strength._

_"What do you think you're doing?" she hissed in his ear._

_Heero picked up the fallen microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, I apologize on the vice foreign minister's behalf but she cannot proceed with this speech. Results from her recent medical check-up have just been released, and she's bleeding internally. I've come to take her to a medical facility. Thank you, and good afternoon."_

"You basically told the entire Earth Sphere I had my period," she scowled, her keyboard strokes now frenzied, sounding like an out of control machine gun.

"They didn't see it that way. Also, I doubt the entire Earth Sphere watches those assemblies. 10% at most."

She continued refusing to make eye contact with him, typing away as if he weren't there. He sighed, taking his gun out of its holster. After turning the safety off, he cocked it. The sound made her meet his smug gaze as he aimed at her computer's central processing unit.

"You wouldn't dare," she gasped.

"Try me. Shut it down, Relena. Shut it down or I will."

A battle of wills began, blue glaring into blue. He refused to put his weapon down, keeping it trained on her precious machine. She watched helplessly as his finger slowly but surely began to squeeze the trigger.

"On the count of three, Relena."

He watched her hand tremble. She was going to reach for the mouse...

"One..."

Just a little closer...

"Two..."

Her hand was on the mouse now...

"Two and a half..."

"Fine!" she yelled.

With a defeated growl, she made a few clicks and the unmistakable sounds of a computer entering hibernation filled the room.

"Happy?"

He heaved a sigh of relief, promptly pointing his gun at the ceiling and pulling the trigger. A dull click was heard in lieu of a shot.

"Empty chamber," he snorted.

* * *

Yeah, he's going to have hell to pay.


End file.
